With the increased popularity of Wi-Fi networks for wireless connectivity, there are new services being developed that use the underlying Wi-Fi links for peripheral connectivity, for example Wi-Fi Serial Bus (WSB) which enables support of USB traffic over Wi-Fi links and allows a WSB host to connect to Wi-Fi enabled USB devices/functions (WSB peripherals) wirelessly and to legacy USB devices/functions via a Wi-Fi enabled USB hub (WSB Hub).
Wi-Fi Direct provides peer-to-peer connectivity to allow users to connect their devices in an easy and convenient manner to share, show, print, and synchronize content. However, Wi-Fi Direct only provides link-layer connectivity. Wi-Fi Direct is not enough to enable interoperability between services/applications from multiple vendors. Users have inconsistent experiences due to lack of services interoperability and complexity of P2P topology.
Thus, there are general needs for improved techniques using Wi-Fi links for peripheral connectivity and general needs for improved techniques to improve service interoperability and decrease P2P topology complexity for Wi-Fi Direct.